Petals Upon Footprints In Snow
by Yuri-Sensei
Summary: Their team was scattered only then when they were finally reunited it was ripped away from their grasp. Their only salvation was the petals upon the ground that was left for them by the only person they knew and had lost to the darkness that was behind the shattered moon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated SHOAF but that's because with S3 I had to revise it as well as needing the new season in order to do so, it maybe AU but I feel like I need more information so I could broaden the story more.

But anyways here's a new story! I just made this by impulse to be quite honest and since then I couldn't stop writing it… When I first wrote this I only realized that I was 2 pages in when my gf suddenly replied to me, it broke me up out of my revere.

Though anyways, enjoy but before that please be aware this has S3 information, if you still haven't watched it please be warned there are SPOILERS here. Enjoy!

* * *

"So… Miss Belladonna, you say that she had disappeared because of this 'transformation', correct?"

"Yes, Professor Ozpin."

"How did all of this started? And how were you able to retrieve her journal?"

* * *

 _Sometimes the world is cruel, no matter what you do. It is either you give a sacrifice or give yourself instead._

 _~Yuri-Sensei_

* * *

 **28th A.F. of Summer**

 **Journal entry #001**

My name is Ruby Rose. I am now 21, team leader of one of the most powerful huntress team there is in all of Beacon. Team RWBY. Or what was left of it after my disappearance.

Why I had disappeared? It's a long story but I have managed to escape them. Them are the ones that have trapped me, experimented on me and used me to their bidding in order to create a much more powerful monster than any human and faunus had ever faced.

Salem, as I had come to know her name, was merciless when she first captured me. Apparently, I had always been her first candidate from the start and when Cinder told of a girl with silver eyes with impeccable prowess to her, it only fuelled her more to rip me away from everything I have come to love. My team, beacon in which had become my home, my family, my friends, everything.

You see, after everything that happened when Beacon fell, we worked from the ground up, rebuilding everything that we had lost. 3 years of hard work, of trying hard to communicate with each other. It wasn't an easy task to build and help Yang cope, to assure Blake and to take back Weiss. But it was worth it. At least we managed to be together again, as a team.

Ozpin's disappearance was a great tipping point but General Ironwood, Glynda and Uncle Qrow did their best. We also made a burial for Pyrrha, right next to mom. Jaune had finally cried that time, to be forced to hold it in because he felt it wasn't right, it didn't felt right to cry over the sky with no remains to cry over because all we turn into after death were ashes.

I guess it's something we have to deal with. Grimm disappear as well when they die and we turn into mere dust and go away as well. Sometimes I wonder if that is how dust are made, the dust of the dead scattered upon nature and built into the dust we use today. But what am I saying, we're getting off topic here. So yeah, after that we started to formulate plans for a lot of reasons, Jaune's team would cover up Mistral, SSSN in Vacuo and us on Atlas. Coco's team was divided. I'll explain why.

Each team had someone with them, JNR and Coco had Uncle Qrow, SSSN had General Ironwood and we had Winter. Glynda was going to stay at Vale to help rebuild the whole place, dad helped out as well, he was worried but he couldn't do anything about it. I think he gave up fighting me over it, I guess he realized that he can't protect us forever and he'd be bound to lose us someday or another… Or the other way around.

In those 3 years, I understood why Uncle Qrow fought Weiss' sister, Winter. It was to find out if he can truly trust her and not betray them for his father or to anyone. I can understand why he would do such a thing, he was still skeptical of the General and Winter is under his command as well. He knew that he could be easily manipulated, as well as being blinded by his own beliefs that could cloud his judgement and be the end of him and many people. So it wouldn't come as a surprise when Uncle Qrow found out that Winter had acted the same way to him. He was testing her and in turn she was too.

I won't lie though, in those 3 years as well, White Fang attacks were still as always violent against the Schnee but they've been also forcing other faunus' to join them and abducting humans for ransom. Either you join or die. They've change into a far more radical group of terrorism and bloodshed. Blake had become furious to say the least… So she made a group of her own to counter attack them with Weiss' family backing her up. Filled with faunus and humans that wanted to stop the White Fang from their cruel deeds.

I guess I could say that they finally realized the cruelty of their own kind against the faunus. By realized I meant when they had the taste of their own medicine in this case. Like the saying goes, pushed too far and I wouldn't be surprised if they bite back. Cruel as it sounds, humans at some point deserve to taste their own medicine but not to the point where the faunus should abuse their power to pointless bloodshed so they could have leverage and show the world they're top of the food chain.

Yang at that time was still trying to find Raven, Uncle Qrow had helped her but it seems we needed her more than we expected. They knew of what Uncle Qrow looked like but not of Raven. So she had to separate from us to track her down better, Coco had sent Velvet and Fox to help Yang as well. Coco helped JNR while Yatsuhashi helped us. Simple enough, Coco was a great huntress and Yatsuhashi was somewhat already a bit like Yang, strength and all that.

Weiss… I'd say Weiss had been having it rough. Her father died from one of the White Fang attacks. Her sister had to work both in defending the dust company and helping us, she'd sometimes take the load off of Winter to ease both of their stress but honestly it was plain as day, you could see that they were scared. Scared of losing each other, both of them only had each other now. So they tried their best to spend their time together as much as possible even on the shortest amount of time…

Crap.

It's 1649 now… I need to move. I'll continue this on the next entry.

 **Grim Reaper, out. #001 END, 28th A.F of Summer.**

* * *

"Hmmm…" Ozpin peered upon the first entry skeptically. In all of his years in watching and providing help in team WBY's search for Ruby since the day he had returned. This was far more unusual than he expected.

For one, why has Ruby been the first choice from the very start? Was Salem aware of Ruby before she was in Beacon? Was she monitoring her from the start as she hone her skills and become powerful? Or is it something else entirely? Something he was not aware of…

Ozpin narrowed his eyes at that train of thought but he kept a calm demeanor.

"Well, Miss Belladonna. I'll be asking to have some bit of time to investigate this so I can give your team the necessary information in order to help you track her down. For now, you can do as you wish."

"Understood, professor." With that Blake left, leaving Ozpin in his own devices.

"Things have become more complicated it seems..."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this installment of this story! Till next time! Just so you know this story will mostly be entries like a diary or journal. There will be inputs of the other characters but it majority of the story will contain entries.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter 2 for you guys! Sorry for the lateness of it, I had a bit of a problem with this. I had to scrape and remove some parts so it wouldn't spoil the future chapters. But anyways enjoy!

* * *

Lips in a straight line, fist clenched upon her lap, posture rigid and eyes filled with anger, fear and various emotions mixed together shone in her golden eyes, "It's better if you read it for yourself, Ozpin. It's not something I can tell you easily as it looks without feeling guilt and anger all at the same time. As for how I found it, I was travelling around Vacuo to deliver messages within our group."

"I see then… Well I shall but do please stay for a moment until I finish the first entry."

"As you wish."

* * *

 _Time is precious, for we only have one life to experience all that we desire.  
~Yuri-Sensei_

* * *

 **31st A.F of Summer**

 **Entry #002**

Hey again, to whoever is reading this more or less in the future if ever. If it's salvaged, or not ripped apart by the Grimm or you know lost in the sands of time. Hello. Ruby again. So I'm going to continue again to where I left off. So this is pretty much going to be another lengthy entry again like the first one but I need to. I need to put everything down so at least, maybe, someone could find it and know the story of the horrors of the fight we've been doing.

I just- Never mind. It's better if I told that on a different entry but now back to the topic at hand. On the other note, I've managed to survive on the way. I've been trying my best on scattering my tracks, so I'd lose my pursuers. Luckily, I found a remote village, pretty distanced from civilisation. They were nice enough to give me some food and shelter but I guess that was because I had two swords strapped behind my back and a gun on my hip. Oh well, pretty sure if someone who's familiar read this they'd be wondering. 'Where's Crescent Rose?' Well long story short, I lost Crescent Rose in Forever Fall. I just wish someone found my sweetheart but I'd rather not dwell on that, maybe someday.

So yeah, in exchange for those I'd help them protect their home. Easy enough, I wasn't an expert with this sword but I know how to use it regardless but I'm not entirely best at it. I actually stole it from a bunch of White Fang goons. Well I can't help it can't I? I'm just trying to survive after all. Now with that out of my chest, time to continue where I left off from my previous entry.

I think I ended around explaining Weiss' situation with Winter? Yeah, well as said they've been spending so much time together. They both know at any given day, there will be only one left standing a the siblings. Harsh as it sounds, it's wearing both of them down just worrying about each other. They at least need to give themselves sometime, I can understand their worry. I'm like that as well when it comes to my family but then again… They only have each other left…

Well with that being said I think it's time I tell the very reason why I started this.

The day I was taken away was the day all I could feel was pain, over and over again. Cinder and her damn cronies were the one who abducted me. Taken away from home, I could do nothing but be the helpless child I truly was because even then and now, I still thought I was weak. True, I was a hardened huntress but no matter what I am still a child, forced to grow up into a harsh reality that was suddenly thrust into.

I was doing a mission at that time, just something simple like wiping out a pack of Beowolves. It could have been simple mission if it weren't planned. I guess it was our fault to let our guards down. I mean we did talked about not leaving the other least something happens with all the chaos reigning Remnant and all that and look it here, they thought I could handle myself well and that's true. I thought so too.

I mean, those Beowolves were near the border so I just wiped them out, no big deal there. Well that was what I thought at first but they weren't really Grimm. They were illusions. And guess who's behind it? Our little thief, Emerald. How they got into the border I'll never know, the security within Atlas had been getting tighter and tighter. The only thing I could have thought of how was there were moles within the ranks of our soldiers.

When I gained consciousness after that jump. I saw a world I have never have seen before. Everything was dark and it was cold. I was chained to the stoney ground. Arms stretched wide and shackled onto tall pillars and legs locked down on the ground, it looked like I was being sacrificed with all the unknown writings written on the stone.

I remember that day like any other cruel days since my abduction..

* * *

"Hey Blakey! How was the meeting with Ozpin?"

Blake looked on towards her blonde friend, Yang, with a smile she answered her partner. "It could have been better honestly. He… looked like the time when he was giving his speech at our first day at Beacon."

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger? Yes, yes I did. I just had to just because. As for those little quotes you see on every chapter from now on, depends if I can think of new ones, may or may not play a part in the story. It could either be clues, keys, who knows because neither do I. This story just came from impulse after all.

Just so you know, my stories are mostly unedited and not really proof read. I post them immediately and just corrected some parts. I can see the mistakes better once I posted them. So please do understand, if you see any mistakes please do let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Since I wasn't able to put this on the previous chapter, thanks for the guest for being the first reviewer! Very much appreciated and this is also for the second one, FoxyFoxation, thanks as well as for your questions. Here.

Q: Is Ruby dead?  
A: That remains to be seen.

Q: Is she evil?  
A: Perhaps. Maybe, maybe not. We'll see on how I perceived the story to go.

Q: What's going on?!  
A: Well, you have to read the story to find out.

Enjoy guys!

Inspired by If I Die Young - The Band Perry

* * *

Ozpin gazed down on the journal and towards his mug. Over time it had started from hot chocolate, from when he was in his training and hunting days only for it to turn into coffee as he grew older.. And right now he needed caffeine in order to survive through the night as he read through the journal of his student.

He took a huge swig before setting his mug down, sadness shone in his eyes as the only light was the shining shattered moon that pierced through his room. "Ruby… What in the world did she do to you?"

* * *

 _Dance upon the cold floor like no tomorrow before the comes out and the light draws near._  
 _~Yuri-Sensei_

* * *

" _Ruby Rose."_

 _Her voice was dark, smooth and I could sense the perfectly edge of danger at the tips of her tongue as she spoke my name. I could only gaze back at her dark eyes with my own silver ones. She was everything I could never hope for. Who wouldn't? She looked exactly like a humanoid Grimm. Honestly, she would have looked beautiful if she just didn't look horrific._

" _Daughter of Summer Rose. The Dullahan. Cause of death… Decapitation." She smirked at that last one, oh she really had the guts to speak of my mother like that. I'll fucking beat her to death but even I knew she was just aggravating me on purpose._

" _And you're the old hag pulling the strings…" I mocked back, it wasn't good idea. I knew that but I couldn't help it. I was angry, anxious and most of all an undeniable feeling that stemmed on the bottom of my stomach, oh how I wished I wasn't feeling it right now but that was any hunter or huntress tries to suppress at any given situation that poses danger and right now, I hate myself to feel such a thing._

" _Aren't you a little too old to be playing a game of chess and ya know, too morbid to use beings as pieces?"_

 _She smirked at that and the first shot of pain coursed through me. Damn was it painful, she slapped me on the face and I was sure as hell she used her nails along with it if the stinging feeling on my cheek was anything to go by, wait scratch that, I meant claws. She used her bloody claws. I gazed back up in defiance, I could tell from that infuriating smirk of her that the anger that shone in my eyes only amused her further._

 _Fucking bitch._

" _Poor fragile little rose… Tell me, how many of your kind are left?" She whispered behind my ear and I trembled. Not only from how cold her breath was but the malicious intent behind it. I was scared. For my life and to those I was trying to protect. She was neither Grimm nor human… She was a monster._

" _Ah yes, you're the only one left are you not? For the daughter of Summer, you're heart is quite far more darker than you seem to think it is. Dear, little rose. Stop feeding yourself lies." Another slap with a dash of claws. I growled back in another attempt of defying her, a feral and uncontrolled part of me was trying to get out. It felt inhumane… Animal in nature…_

 _Wait… Realisation shone in my eyes at that moment and a dark smile graced that lips of hers._

" _What did you do to me!?"_

" _Something very beautiful my dear."_

 _"You're a twisted fucked up bitch!" I screamed out but it did nothing but amused her further, that annoying amusement dancing in her eyes angered me. Something in me was changing I knew that. The moment I growled back in defiance, something stirred within me and it felt different. Far from who I am._

 _The question rang when I felt my own nails dig into the palms of my hands but they weren't nails anymore… Claws. Long, sharp and lethal. I could feel my blood dripping down around my arm and unto the cold stone floor._

 _What happened to me?_

 _Fear took my heart in its deathly grip. A dance of emotions raged through my eyes but fear was prominent and it took hold of me being as I trembled in fear of the prospect of what was happening to me._

 _I already feared that I knew the answer to that but refused to accept it. Maybe, if I fight. Maybe, if I get out and ran away. Just a way to deny the very existence of myself that was turning into the monster that she expected to be. Was my heart that dark? Was if the Grimm Mark on Cinder that did this to me? Or did this bitch marked me as well?_

 _"You should be happy, my dear. You're turning into the monster you were destined to be." She sauntered around me, like a prey who found a way to toy with its meal because it very much knew it had its prey around its grasp, "And be proud, you survived the first stage. The emotions taking hold, the undeniable anger, fear, malice, all those dark entities reigning in your heart. You're powerful. Far too powerful and Ozpin wasted such potential."_

 _I glared at her, resisting the great urge to snarl at her, to rip her into shreds. No. I will never give her that satisfaction of me turning into something she had waited to see. I was and still am human. For now, I need answers on what she did to me. Until then, I'll survive. She doesn't give me too much credit. Never underestimate your enemies just because they are in your hands. Power controls all but that too becomes your downfall._

 _"Let's see if you survive like your mother did." She smirked one last time._

 _And that was it for me. Anger took hold and the rage coursed through me and I roared. It wasn't human nor was it like an animal._

 _It was like the Grimm._

* * *

"You mean like the one at the orientation?" Yang mused, her eyebrow was raised at her partner as she busied with herself with Bumblebee. Opening up the compartment on the seat, she grabbed the obsidian helmet and threw it towards Blake. It had her partner's insignia on it like hers to her own helmet.

"Yeah. He was lost in his thoughts like any other day, he knew something we don't." Blake replied before setting her helmet on to her head and clasping it. "But this time though he seemed far more worried."

"That's Ozpin for you." Engine roaring and ready to go. Blake sat behind Yang, arms around the waist of her partner, "Hold on tight, kitty." Yang teased before they drove of to their next destination. The Schnee Dust Company.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay~ Favs and follows increased! And thanks again FoxyFoxation for the kind reviews as to answer your questions well let me entertain your thoughts on that! Glad you're very much interested in my stories! This story came by impulse and I'm glad I've got positive feedback from it! I'm very much amused by your comment about it being possibly soul crushing and sad but my friend, that is reserved to a very very different story but hey who says I might not do the same on this one? *evil laughter*

On the other note, I did some semi-heavy editing on the chapter 1-3, semi because I added a lot of new shiz into it, nothing big mostly just to emphasize and correct some sentences though except on chapter 1 I noticed I had a part there where Ruby was explaining the situation about Qrow and Winter, "Uncle Qrow is Winter.. etc." is what it said, it was written down incorrectly. I further analyzed it and couldn't remember what it was till I slept through the whole night thinking about it. Seems I missed putting details on this part and best if you re-read that part.

You could say the reason for this mistake was because I have so much ideas in my head and I just type and think too fast and it just jumbles up and/or miss a few spots like that one. Regardless, your choice if you wish to re-read the previous chapters. Overall nothing major.

Q: So Ruby wasn't human to begin with?

A: That's something to be debated about. As much, I prefer not to reveal too much of the story but then again, this story came solely by impulse. This had no throughout planning, revising of scenes, etc. etc. I write these chapters when an idea hits me or when the idea starts nagging on my head and I need to write it down even though I try to rationalize it and plan it in my head. So in truth, I can't really answer that question. We'll see in future chapters.

Q: Why u do dis?!

A: Because dear lass, I am very much a great tease! And I always like my stories like that. All the scenes just kept inside my head, waiting to be written and only revealing bits and snippets for the readers, I like seeing people guessing and theorizing.

Oh yeah, just wanted to put in that the flashback thingy was also written whilst Ruby was lost in her memories. Just wanted to point that out if it wasn't obvious.

Also, I know this update is late but please do care to understand that I had a well fucked up life. You see I had broke up with my gf but got back together again recently and I'm incredibly happy for that but also my gramps died recently as well. To be truthful, I felt indifferent, neither sad or happy about it but anyways all in all I was just so busy with life and with my classes also nearing now with the orientation being done and all. I'm terribly sorry for this somewhat of a filler chapter. I'll make it up on the next one.

* * *

"You know, Ozpin… You're not really one to brood. That is very unlikely even for you." A voice. Soft yet stern and it held the tinge of amusement as they addressed their subject with a pointed look.

"I am not brooding, dear Glynda. Just merely lost in my thoughts." Ozpin said and tiredly so. It was obvious to many that Ozpin had aged considerably, either for the good or the bad. Age will always take its toll on a person's body and will, evidence of it can be very much seen on him.

The wrinkles evident on his forehead when he raises his brows, the eye bags underneath his eyes, the creases upon his hands and the way he moved, almost limping even with his cane it was different from the time when he could still walk far better with it. Though he faired better than most of his colleagues but then again, from hot chocolate to caffeine and now to the strong taste of alcohol was something similar to the situation an old friend had come to drown himself in.

Glynda sighed. She knew where this conversation was already leading towards to. Knowing Ozpin for many years now had come with its ups and downs, mostly downs on her part considering how Ozpin usually acts with the trouble their students make.

"About Ruby?"

"About everyone, Glynda. Not only Ruby. Everyone." Ozpin said grimly, a dark cast overcoming his features as he set his elbows on his table and hands clasped together. He knew the moment he read the journal it would not bode well. Not for him. Not for Ruby's team. Not for anyone.

Truth gave no mercy and with death just behind it, it only reaps those of with innocence and those without innocence will be gripped by fear..

"They had succeeded."

* * *

 ** _Schnee Dust Company…_**

 **1st of Spring, 22nd of A.F.**

"Madame Weiss, your team members has requested for your presence."

Blue eyes peered towards their servants' bowed posture with a sigh, she gave a dismissive wave. "Let them in and please don't let Yang break anything on the way again like last time. Also please, let Zwei in the room first. We wouldn't want another another accident like last time when Zwei practically burned down the hallway just to chase Blake."

* * *

 _ **On the other part of Vale…**_

"Getting drunk on whiskey isn't going to bring back the girl, Qrow."

"I'd say the same to you, Raven." Slurred words fell on deaf ears as it was chosen to be ignored.

"Running around killing Grimm just so you could forget.."

Raven scoffed, a small smirk gracing her lips but as soon as it had appeared it disappeared just as quick. Face now replaced with a cold look. Something all hunters and huntresses had come to know and use in their times as huntsmen. "We're racing against time here... We need to move."

Qrow scoffed. How couldn't he? Raven giving him orders? Well there really wasn't anything new there but still it amused him because she always knew something they all didn't. "Do pray tell what is it this time, Raven?" Qrow knew Raven more than she let on. Knew none the wiser how she can easily manipulate you into her bidding but what she doesn't know was he was aware. Far more aware than she realises.

Raven smirked, arms crossed she leaned on the counter of the bar before beginning herself of the plan. "We find the girl, we find her but that doesn't guarantee that she would be the same and I'm pretty sure she'll use her against us. Even if it wasn't her choice to do so."

"And how do I know you wouldn't apt and leave, kill her and disappear just so you could have your little revenge?"

"I wouldn't because she's still my own."

* * *

A/N: Let me explain how the date thing goes on. When I had put 1st of Spring, it meant the first month of when Spring starts. So March, since it last until June that would mean Summer would start after it. For example, Spring ended before the last day of June that would mean it would be the start of Summer. So example, Spring ended, 3rd of Last Spring, 23rd it would become 1st of Summer, 24th. The day won't change. Months will depending on the season. I hope it was understandable, it isn't much different from ours.

1st (Chronological order of the months of the season, what month it starts and ends) of Spring (Season). 22nd (Day) of A.F (Timeline, Event, etc.)

In case someone needs it, **Spring** \- March Equinox to June Solstice; **Summer** \- June Solstice to September Equinox; **Fall** ( **autumn** ) - September Equinox to December Solstice; and, **Winter** \- December Solstice to March Equinox.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yes, yes I know it's been a while. I was busy with school. And stress. Being a science student is absolutely no joke. I passed the first semester at least. I think. Not sure yet. Anyways, thanks again for FoxyFoxation, ever the enthusiastic one. I PMed you before if you haven't seen it, also we'll see what happens to Ruby. You may never know, I just might. Heh. Knowing me, chances I might actually go ahead and do that but alas that's reserved for a different story. Also, I tried making it long as much as possible at the same time keeping the whole plot a mystery. Which was definitely hard, mind you. This story is after all in a form of a diary or a journal, going towards at least near 2k+ is not good idea in my case that's why I keep it at 1k+ at best If I am going to write it really long, I'd usually do it at the snippets of everyone's lives. Why? Well I have been gone for quite a while, why not indulge in a long chapter for once and this is a 2k+ chapter so I hope you're going to enjoy this one.. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 _Schnee Dust Company…_

Weiss Schnee, the second in command in the Schnee dust company, the Ice Queen of the Valhalla Hunting Association, head of the Neuanfang, the organisation that rebelled against Adam Taurus and the White Fang and lastly the 'loving' teammate of team RWBY.

Now Weiss Schnee, used to be an uptight woman, that is a fact known by many of her friends and her teammates. Though as time passed by she grew out of her shell and excelled better in becoming a better version of herself, and not the doll her father had carved in order to have the perfect child for his company.

No. Weiss Schnee was a better person. She is powerful, graceful, beautiful, skilled and most of all still ever the strict and caring Ice Queen they knew. With that said… There was just times when she just had little to none of patience left due to the ever increasing stress, her teammates, finding Ruby, the company, hope to Oum above in stopping Winter from slowly killing herself with work, taking care of Zwei and again, sadly mostly her teammates.

"Could someone **_please_** explain to me **_why_** you managed to burn down the bloody hallway again?!" Weiss shrieked. She was furious. Very, very furious. Blue eyes that was once calm and serene was now glowing in anger and bewilderment. Her gaze was hardened and the colour of her eyes only darkened in colour as she continued to glare at both the guilty looking faces of her teammates and the panting face of Zwei.

'Deep breaths, Weiss. Deep breaths. Don't let it get to you.' With a heavy sigh, Weiss sat back down unto her leather chair, right arm propping up her left as she massaged the bridge of her nose to reduce the headache she knew was going to come any second. Her patience had already worn thin the moment her butler told her what happened and remembering it again just made her groan once more in disdain.

"Yang. Care to explain?" She said with a pointed glare.

"Well, you see Ice Queen. It's not like the last time, when Zwei chased Blake… It was… Um…" Out of words to continue with her excuse Yang peered sideways towards her companion, who was just sitting on the crimson carpeted floor just at the right of her. _'How the hell is she still calm?!'_

 _"Shit. Blake help me out here!"_ Yang whispered, loud enough for even Weiss to hear and it only gained another bouts of sighing from the occupants that was not Yang, within the room. Though this time with Zwei joining in by barking in his excitement.

 _"Blake!"_ Yang called out in desperation, the glare towards here only digging deeper and putting more dread upon the blonde.

Amber eyes looked back at the slumped form of their white haired teammate, with a calm look upon her face and the urge to mewl in guilt which was immediately pushed down, she spoke in a tone of neutrality. "No. It was definitely like last time. The only difference is that Zwei was chasing Kuro." Blake bluntly told the heiress, ignoring the shocked and betrayed look that graced upon Yang's face. She was definitely harbouring a slight grudge now at Blake for telling the truth.

"What the fuck Blake?!"

Oh, Yang was definitely not going to be able to feel her limbs any time soon.

* * *

 _Often times we lose faith in ourselves and often times what stop us are the smiling kisses of the sun, the gaze of the silver moon and the song of nature around us._  
 _~Yuri-Sensei_

* * *

 **1st of Fall. 3rd of A.F.**

 **Entry #003**

Hello again to whoever is reading again. Ruby Rose again. I mean, I am the only one writing here. Anyways, I managed to speak with the villagers and they gave me the season and the days as you can see I've added something new to the dates. So yeah but they don't know what Great Discord it is sadly, mostly because they aren't that much connected to the main kingdoms. So for now it's still A.F. or After the Fall... of Beacon that is. I don't even know if Beacon was already rebuilt anyways, no use asking the villages in all honesty if they're not up to date with the current stuff happening in Remnant.

Anyways, I've been staying here for quite some time now and will be until tomorrow which I need to move. I know my pursuers are on me. Ever the persistent bunch. Never mind. They'll gain on me if I keep dilly-dallying here.

I guess I gave you guys some heavy stuff on the second entry didn't I? There were some more gruesome ones but I' rather discuss that in different entries. Don't want anyone reading this puking and be all pitying now would we? Hah. Well, anyways what am I going to write here? To be honest nothing has happened much for the past few days other than from running away.

How about I tell talk about Cinder's cronies? That'd be more appropriate ain't it? Alright. I think we should start off with Emerald perhaps? Alright. Emerald Sustrai. Master Thief, Illusionist, and well just that. To be honest, I don't know what happened to Emerald. Did she change sides? The time when I met her at that damned place. She was disgusted with how the Grimm were made, I understand that sentiment very much but then again I shouldn't be considering what Salem was doing to me.

Emerald was with Mercury at that time. Watching the scenes unfold in their eyes. There was disgust, bewilderment, curiosity and the sense of dread and fear that shone in their eyes. Bright like day. If there was day in that Oum forsaken hell hole.

She grew soft anyway. More soft. Probably because of the fragile state Cinder was put on. Everything has a price after all. Even power. That's why Salem could manipulate Cinder ever so easily. Even if Cinder herself has different goals than her… Mistress.

Emerald would be the voice and often she did speak in the stead of Cinder, there was fear in her words and Salem relished those. Hungered for it. Even lusted for it, knowing Salem well as I and maybe Cinder as well. Back then, from my little chats with Emerald when she was guarding me on my prison? Altar? Whatever. We would converse sometimes with Mercury, if he was ever there. I'll talk about Mercury later.

Anyways, she told me about her life, how she met Cinder, Mercury, the others and more. She was a thief at heart, used her semblance to steal and that's how Cinder met her frankly speaking. Cinder wanted that power. She wanted those with those skills to be under her. In her hand, at her disposal with the flick of her hand. Emerald soon met Mercury, at a burning house which Mercury himself burned. Apparently, little papa Black sawed his legs off for weirdest of reasons, like I said I'll talk about Mercury later on.

As a child, she told me. She was orphaned. No place to call a home. Lived off on the streets in the harsh lands of Vacuo. Where survival of the fittest was raging and those who call each other comrades often backstabbed each other for their own gain. Killings, assassinations, stealing, and basically just surviving. That was the life in Vacuo. A life of being free yet at the same time full of hardships but sometimes that's where they find their camaraderie.

From the fighting. The respect they gain just to survive. They all respected each other… Well to a certain degree that is. The land of Vacuo is a harsh oasis after all. The road to hell is paved with good intentions after all.

 _'It wasn't exactly the greatest way to live. So I escaped. I was just 14 back then. Hid inside a carriage going towards the kingdom of Vale. The bloody thing got attacked by a swarm of those Grimm. Mostly, King Taijitus. They're common in Vacuo though the more ragged type than the ones you see in Vale. That's pretty much it, you could guess it from there. Met Cinder, so on and so forth.'_

 _I could still remember her saying. She acted as if it were normal. I guess it was about as normalcy she could get. She did live a harsh life. I didn't pity her. I felt sorry, yes, but what can I feel in my state at that time… I was becoming the monster that Salem had envisioned. The perfect beast of destruction. It was a cruel string of destiny._

 _'You know… We're not so different.' Emerald whispered towards Ruby, crimson coloured eyes peering down at the chained child of destiny._

 _'How so?' Ruby asked, eyes empty and looking up to gaze back at the crimson stare of the thief._

 _Emerald flinched back slightly at the colour of Ruby's eyes and slowly looked forward and towards the silver shattered moon. Arms crossed, she forced herself to relax on the obelisk where the chains started. Once more she sighed and leaned back, a sad look gracing her face. 'You have the same eyes I did back then. Helpless. Filled with the void. Scared. And just pushing forth with an unknown force, just wanting to survive? But for what?' She said with a scoff, a bitter smile upon her lips._

 _She looked back at Ruby once more, eyes shown no sign of any emotion. Now hidden behind closed doors of her soul. 'Grimm and us…'_

Grimm and us. We're just two-sides of a coin. We leave no traces but our own stories carved upon memories and events set upon on stone. Not much difference. I learned that from Emerald. She was smarter than she expected. Even Mercury, admitted that when Emerald was away...

It's like the concept of looking at the world as black and white. Black would be the Grimm, the white would be us but that's not how it works. After all it's just grey. I guess you could say the one in the middle would be the Faunus perhaps?

In any case, we're not different from the Grimm. They hunger after our own darkness so that it could be their own power. We hunger for the light because it's our guide. In the end, we're just beings of our own. Faunus, human, and Grimm alike. What am I saying.. Heh. I wish it was just black and white, and not…. Grey.

Maybe if it were, it would have been easy for me to have killed another living being.

* * *

 _Deserts of Mistral..._

Now Jaune Arc was not the most fitted person in Beacon. No, he was not muscled to the point of bulging and sweating like a some sack of meat. No, he was just strong in his own way. Not like Nora. He grew up at a farm after all, living with seven sisters is tough in itself.

He was also was definitely not the most skilled warrior but he learned a lot from his deceased partner. He was a decent fighter now. He was getting better at being a leader. He was often complimented by Coco herself when it comes to leadership in which case, in Coco's words, 'You're a natural leader, Jaune. Especially, at times when you know your teammates are at a pinch or when you get that cute butt of yours handed sometimes.'

With that being said, you'd expect a boy who grew up in a barn to be, well, used to the hot weather and the hardships that comes with it.

"Coco! Can we please take a break?!" Jaune yelled in exasperation. He was tired thirsty and again, tired. They were at the hotter part of Mistral. Looking for more clues on Ruby's whereabouts. They were setting off to the black market of Mistral. Home to the most gruesome scenes one might find, merciless mercenaries and the richest of the rich where thieves and rogues would flock.

Immediately, stopping short and quickly turning around with her heel. Coco Adel, looked towards Jaune with a smirk adorning her glistening face, eyes still hidden behind her sunglasses. "Jaune. For a farm boy. You got quite a weak stamina." Coco pointed out. One, would think Coco would still favour the clothes she is often seen wearing but alas she had opted to wear a sleeveless version of her long-sleeved shirt, donned black shorts, and was now wearing black high-heeled combat boots. Though she still had her trademark beret atop of her head.

Groaning out a pained, "Coco!" Jaune raised his hands in defiance and dropping it back down. Even he had ditched his jacket for a lighter coloured shirt.

"Oh come on, Jaune! We're almost there!" A high-pitched yell called out to him, knowing it only belonged to one of Beacon's most destructive student, Nora Valkyrie.

Only a defeated groan was given to the orange haired girl in front of her and she grinned towards to the man besides her, Lie Ren. "It's best if you don't agitate him, Nora." He said with a chuckle of his own, amusement dancing in his fuchsia eyes.

"Why did we even choose Mistral…?" And only laughter of his three companions was the only reply he had received that day.

"That's because we didn't."

And another bout of laughter ensued within the Team of CNJR.

* * *

A/N: Okay I am aware that season 4 is out I'd just like to point out that I maybe not put the plot from the season 4 to here but I will be taking into account Cinder's new design and other few things once they shed some more light on the plot which I will base some ideas from. But nonetheless this is still an AU. Also disclaimer on that quote there from Shakespeare the one with the good intention. Yep, that ain't mine. I actually learned that from Philosophy class, so if you see something that's like related to philosophy and stuff. Well, you know why.

 **In any case this will now have some spoilers from S4 if ever so be careful, dear readers.**

Also not trying to offend with the black and white concept. I was pertaining to the Chinese philosophy of Yin and Yang. I made it that way because I'm trying to portray Ruby's state which I'll be explaining in further chapter. You'll understand why she acts like she forgets things, doesn't know how to describe things correctly, feels weird and the likes. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
